


Concentration

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.</p><p>Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.</p><p>This was written in October 2007 for a "Sex Education" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Concentration

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> This was written in October 2007 for a "Sex Education" challenge.

"You’re a terrible teacher, sir."

Snape glares at the Gryffindor, but before he can put him in his place, Potter continues.

"You break my concentration every time you look at me." Potter averts his eyes, then whispers, "Or speak." He takes a shuddering breath. "Or sweep past me, smelling so..."

Snape smirks. "So there’s no chance of you learning anything from me, Potter?"

Potter shakes his head, gasping when Snape cups his chin and leans in. He’s trembling; all his senses are being toyed with at once, but he loves it.

"Let’s see if I can’t convince you otherwise, Harry."


End file.
